


Research

by knitekat



Series: Reckless series [9]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exploration, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Cutter explores James Lester, James Lester explores too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by Lukadreaming.

Nick smiled as he watched James relaxing after their latest meal. He moaned softly when James moved and his shirt stretched tight across his chest.

James quirked an eyebrow. “Like what you see?”

Nick's cock twitched and he licked his lips. “I'd like to see more. In fact, I'd like to see all of you.” Nick held his breath as he watched James' face for a reaction. He hadn't meant to say that, but James looked so, so good. But would James agree? Would he feel comfortable enough to even consider it?

His lover's façade was, for once, absent and Nick could see every emotion that passed across James' face - shock, uncertainly, curiosity, interest, arousal.

James blushed as he met Nick's eyes. “I did say I wanted to do everything.”

“And I said I was in no rush.”

James raised his eyebrow again. “I seem to recall that the last time you said that your cock had different ideas.”

Nick smiled. “Oh, don't doubt it for a moment that I want you. Believe me, James, I want you. I really do. But what we have is wonderful and I don't want to lose it. Or you.”

James swallowed hard and blushed even deeper. “I love you too, Nick.”

Nick smiled at James' declaration and couldn't resist kissing his lover. “Now, are you absolutely sure about this?”

“If you are going to question my answers every time we are never going to get anywhere.”

“Just checking.” Nick tugged on his lover's hand. “It will be more comfortable in the bedroom.” He paused to wait for James to take the first step. It was a big step, after all, to finally move their relationship into the bedroom.

Nick let out the breath he didn't know he was holding when James led him into Nick's ... no, into their bedroom. Nick noticed James' eyes flicker to the bed and his breathing increase. He could hardly blame James for being nervous over what Nick had planned. But he was sure James would like it. Or, at least, he desperately hoped James would. “Are you OK with this, James?”

James sighed. “I thought you weren't going to constantly ask me that?”

“Fine. Have it your way. But, if you want me to stop, the safe word is ...” Nick grinned as he leant in closer to James. “Gorgonopsid.”

“Gorgon what?”

“You'd prefer something else? It's just a word to tell me you want me to stop.”

“And 'stop' isn't good enough?”

Nick shrugged. “I'd prefer a word that you're not likely to cry out in a moment of passion.”

James swallowed hard at that comment. “Gorgonopsid it is, then.” He shifted uncomfortably. “Um..”

Nick pulled James in for a kiss, biting James' lower lip before he sucked it. He groaned into the kiss as James rubbed against him. Nick reluctantly pulled back and considered his lover. Even without James rubbing against him, Nick would have known his lover was interested. His pupils were dilated and his breathing rate had increased.

“Let me touch you.”

James nodded. “I'm yours.”

Nick had to swallow and will his arousal down. This was for James. He took a deep calming breath. “Take your shoes off.”

James kicked his shoes off. “Anything else?” he asked with a sultry smile.

Nick groaned softly. Bloody hell, James really was a quick learner when it came to this relationship. Well, two could play at that game. Nick smiled wickedly and saw the moment of doubt cross his lover's face. “Well, your jacket and tie are already in the other room, love, and I was planning on slowly stripping you of the rest.”

James groaned and Nick grinned at the obvious erection tenting his lover's trousers.

“You like that idea of being at my mercy?”

James growled. “Just remember I get to explore as well.”

“Oh, I was counting on it.”

Nick grinned as his lover groaned. He stepped into James' personal space and ran his fingers across James' back, sliding them downwards until Nick's fingers encountered James' trousers. Gathering the material of James' shirt, Nick pulled it out and slid his fingers up and under it to touch James' warm skin.

James moaned softly as his lips sought and found Nick's.

Nick grazed his fingertips over James' skin before he withdrew to a disappointed moan. Nick grinned as he asked, “I'm assuming you don't want me to tear it off?”

James quirked an eyebrow. “Sounds good, but not this shirt.”

“Ohh. Have I found a kink?”

“Are you going to get on with this?”

“Patience.” Nick slowly began to unbutton James' shirt. His fingertips caressed the revealed skin before his lips and teeth followed them. He took his time to suck and nip at James' nipples as he dragged the shirt down James' arms and on to the floor.

Kissing and nuzzling as he went, Nick dropped gracefully to his knees and grinned as James squawked when Nick thrust his tongue into his bellybutton.

Licking and sucking on James' stomach, Nick slowly unbuckled and then slid free James' belt, dropping it onto the floor as well.

Dropping lower Nick breathed in the arousal of his lover as he nuzzled James' erection through his trousers. Nick's fingers were quick and sure as he undid and unzipped James before dragging his trousers down to his knees.

Nick sighed softly before he buried his face against James' groin, breathing over his boxer shorts-constrained erection.

Pulling back as James thrust against him, Nick grinned as he looked up into the near-black eyes of his lover.

Nick gave James a slight nudge, “Sit down, love.”

Once James obeyed, Nick slowly ran his hands over his lover's thighs and down towards his feet, taking his trousers with him. Pulling them and James' socks off, Nick tossed them onto the growing pile of clothing.

Nick took a moment to catch his breath. As he looked up at James, clad only in his boxers, Nick decided that the man looked absolutely fuckable. Nick closed his eyes to try to calm down. He was not going to rush this. He needed to take things slowly.

Gentle fingertips brushed Nick's face. “Nick? Are you OK?”

Nick opened his eyes and smiled into the uncertain face of his lover. “Fine. It's just you look so bloody hot.”

James blushed and Nick grinned as he noticed it covered a lot more of his skin than just his face.

“Lie down. I want to touch you.”

James shifted until he lay in the middle the bed. He looked so self-conscious as he waited for Nick's next move.

Nick chuckled softly. “Don't look so worried. You'll enjoy it. I promise you.”

When Lester gave him a slight smile Nick clambered onto the bed beside him.

Nick smiled encouragingly. “We won't do anything you don't want to, love. Nothing that makes you uncomfortable.”

James gave him a small smile. “I haven't been this nervous in a bedroom since my first time.” James looked away as he realised what he had said.

Nick chuckled softly, “I do like this side of you, when you aren't a cold-hearted snarky pain-in-the-arse civil servant.”

James crossed his arms and scowled. “As I remember it, you were the pain-in-the-arse.”

“Do you really want to argue? Now?”

James shifted and looked so worried that Nick leant over and kissed him. “We don't have to do this, James.”

“I know. I want to. I really do.”

Nick nodded before peppering kisses all over James' face. When Nick sucked on James' earlobe, the man gasped and thrust helplessly. Nick chuckled. “Sensitive, James?” Without waiting for an answer he resumed sucking and nibbling on his lover's earlobe as James moaned and gasped beneath him.

With a final flick on his tongue, Nick began to explore his lover's body. Using his fingers, lips, tongue and teeth Nick licked and nibbled his way down James' neck to his chest. He smirked as he remembered just how responsive James was to having his nipples played with and Nick spent some considerable time enjoying his reactions.

Dropping lower, Nick sought out all those spots that had James writhing in ecstasy – that spot just to the side of his bellybutton, the point of his hip.

As he moved over James' groin, James lifted his hips in mute pleading. Nick grinned as he eased James' boxers down and flung them to the floor.

Nick took and held a deep breath as he looked up at his lover. Naked, his cock brushing against his belly, James looked so bloody hot. Nick had to fight the growing need to just fuck him as James whimpered for his lover's touch.

Ignoring the offer with difficulty, Nick instead lifted one of James' feet and sucked on the toe. He had to quickly grasp it as James' foot jerked and almost kicked him in the face.

The low and dirty moan James uttered was full of need and went straight to Nick's cock.

“You like that, love?” Nick was surprised at how calm he sounded.

James' frustrated moan was all the answer he received, but Nick decided to have pity on his lover. James was, by now, covered in a light sheen of sweat and constantly moaning.

“Fuck!” James cried out when Nick engulfed him without warning. Nick's tongue, teeth and mouth gave James no respite as he took him to the edge and over it. Nick swallowed around his lover again and again until James spurted down his throat so hard that he blacked out for several seconds.

Nick pulled his lover into his arms as he waited for him to recover. His own erection was straining and in need of attention. But Nick wanted to make sure James was OK first.

“Fuck. That was ...”

“Good?” Nick asked with trepidation.

“I think 'good' wouldn't do it justice.”

“You did like it?”

James pulled Nick down and they exchanged lazy, open mouthed kisses. “Do I get my turn now?”

“Only if you want to, James.”

“Oh. I think it's pay back time.”

Nick swallowed at the husky sound of his lover's voice as it went straight to his already painfully hard cock.

Nick discovered that his lover was both a fast learner and a tease, though he was soon aware of nothing except the exquisite sensations James was causing which drove all thought from Nick's mind.

As soon as Nick felt James' mouth on him he helplessly thrust into his lover's mouth and came.

Afterwards, Nick pulled James into his arms and they snuggled close, their legs tangled together.

Nick smiled - he could only hope this would be how they spent every night, asleep in each others arms.

James' voice sounded muffled against Nick's chest. “Nick?”

“Mmm?”

“Make love to me.”

Nick went from half-asleep to full consciousness in a nanosecond. “What did you say?”

“I said I want you to make love to me.” James' voice sounded amused. “I though that was what we were building towards? Your cock inside me, fucking me. Me fucking you.” When Nick remained silent, James sounded less sure of himself, “Nick? Don't you want to?”

Only when James began to pull free of him did Nick shake off his stupor. He pulled James into a kiss, only breaking it when air became a problem. “God yes, James. I want to, but only if you do. No rush, remember.”

James rubbed against Nick, purposely pressing their cocks together. “I want you.”

Nick took a deep breath and held it, desperately seeking to calm himself. He had waited so long, so very long to make love to James. All Nick wanted to do in this moment was to push inside his lover and take him. But James deserved more than that, more than hurried sex and a rushed losing of his virginity. Nick wanted their first time to be special with no regrets from James. “No rush.” When he saw James' disappointed look, Nick added. “If you still want me to make love to you on Friday, I will.”

James chuckled, and when Nick raised an eyebrow, he said. “Another reason to say 'Thank God it's Friday!'.”

Nick snorted, then pulled James in for another kiss. “I hope you'll find it worth waiting for, love.”


End file.
